〈士金〉 人偶 （生贺完结）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 一发完结


士金

慎入

# # #

在露维娅格丽塔·爱德菲尔特的管家亲自把那个大箱子搬过来的时候，卫宫士郎还没有预见到自己未来的生活将会有多大的改变，但是，他也稍微有了点不好的预感，不过这并不足以让他拒绝对方的好意。

"这是露维娅小姐和远坂小姐共同送的，请务必收下。"管家的笑容恭谦得有些微妙。

"哎？这是什么？为什么突然送我这么大的礼物…"巨大的纸箱几乎完全堵住了门口，几个搬运的工人只能露出衣服的一角。

"并不是什么贵重的礼品，相信您一定会用到的。"管家打了个手势，工人们便挤开了卫宫士郎直接将箱子抬了进去。

"等等啊喂…"可惜在这么庞大的礼物面前，还在青少年发育期的他根本拦不住，反而被压迫地只能紧紧贴在墙上给对方让路，"那到底是什么？"在纸箱好不容易通过之后，卫宫士郎转过身问依然站在玄关的管家。

"您打开就知道了。"工人们迅速地又从房间里出来了，管家再次打了个手势，他们就依次出了门，"那么告辞了。"管家鞠了一躬，还体贴地帮卫宫士郎把门关上了，符合他一贯作风利落地从对方面前消失了。

"哎？不是，你等等…"当卫宫士郎再次打开门的时候连管家一丝痕迹都看不到了，甚至让他产生出了那群人其实根本没有来过的错觉。

可这也只是错觉，卫宫士郎的客厅里正放着人高的箱子。

"…总之，先打开看看吧，好歹也是她们的礼物…实在不行的话，买个同样份额的礼物送回去就好了吧…如果我买的起的话…"

箱子包装得十分严实，最外层的纸箱里是层厚厚的泡沫，然后是塑料泡然后又是厚厚的泡沫，最后是一个样式精美的横向打开的盒子，看起来就价值不菲，"说不贵重…也只是对露维娅来说吧…"叹了口气，卫宫士郎放倒了盒子，里面传来了轻微的响动声。

"不会已经坏了吧？"他咽了口口水，小心翼翼地拨开那结构严谨的搭锁，箱子是暗红色的，不知道是不是纯金的装饰印烫其上，有种中世纪的古典风情，像是远坂会喜欢的类型，上面的花纹繁复古朴，让人不由得联想里面也是什么精美的古董之类的—

箱子打开了，慢慢地，在这种贵重物面前，卫宫士郎下意识放轻了手脚。首先映入眼帘的是一篇艳丽的深红色，金线缠绕周边，是一张天鹅绒毯。

箱盖似乎还有一些空间，也被相同的天鹅绒毯盖住了，在卫宫士郎的动作下传来"沙沙"的声音似乎有不少东西。

那个稍后再看也可以，能配得上这个箱子的礼物应该是在红色的天鹅绒下，卫宫士郎捏起一角缓缓拉了开来—

说不紧张是不可能的，虽然家里有丰厚的遗产，可他到底也只是个朴素的穷小子，每天靠着打工来补贴生活，从没想过要依靠老爹财产度日的他根本不曾见过如此华美的物品，就连远坂家也没有这种级别的东西…

那为什么她要送给我？脑袋里一闪而过这样的疑问，随即被眼前所见的物体震惊得变成大片大片的空白，无数细小的思绪电流般挤过缝隙直击他的灵魂深处。

这是一个人…啊不，这不可能是一个人，如果是人的话为什么会如此完美，如此耀眼？上帝造人的时候难道真的会制造出如此精致的人类吗？这只能是叫做艺术品，让人远远观望并且膜拜。

天鹅绒的底下是一张祥和的睡脸—纤长的睫毛在眼睑上投下圆扇似的淡淡阴影，鼻翼刀削样地挺直，薄唇轻轻闭合泛着水润的色泽；细碎的金发散在他的枕上，堪比上好的丝绸；肌肤有着最好的象牙制品也无法比拟的质感；形状优美的锁骨弯出一道诱人触摸的浅沟；雪白平坦的胸膛…

卫宫士郎掀动的手停住了，在短暂的冲击之后他的思维终于恢复了正常，怎么说也算是见过点世面，"刷"地一下他又把天鹅绒盖了回去。

为什么要送我这样一个精致的全裸的男性人偶？卫宫士郎决定不去思考这个问题，他有预感这个答案会很可怕。

那么，来看一下盒盖的夹层里会有些什么吧。卫宫士郎毫无防备地将手伸了进去，做出了他这辈子都后悔的事情—

手所摸到的是光滑细致的表面，有点像是上过釉面的陶瓷手感，圆圆的长长的…酒瓶？会不会是过家家用的东西？人偶的话果然是要配上这些吧…

卫宫士郎将抓到的东西拿了出来—蘑菇？由于做得太过漂亮，他花了点时间才反应过来，这，是阴茎…

"哇啊啊！！！"迅速地将手里的东西丢回去，卫宫士郎尖叫着像是遇见了恐怖片里的怪物坐倒在地上连连后退。

"为、为什么要送我这个！这明显是充气娃娃吧—！"

没有迟疑，卫宫士郎把那个人偶封存进了隔壁充当仓库的客房里，可是…

这是为什么？卫宫士郎的大脑像浆糊一样慢慢停止了思考，远处的灯光闪闪烁烁，耀眼灼目得像是那人的发…

"嘀嘀—"尖锐刺耳的声音直到近前才完全传达到了他的耳中，轮胎摩擦地面散发出的焦臭味弥漫开来，喧闹的人声一股脑地涌过来，卫宫士郎闭上了双眼，黑暗中扩大的光晕犹如雪白的胸膛…

"你有病啊！站在路中间！"凶狠的叫骂在耳边炸开，卫宫士郎猛地睁开眼，身旁是近在咫尺的车辆。

"对不起！"慌忙跑开，卫宫士郎迎着落日的余晖朝宅子的方向而去。

太糟糕了，简直太糟糕了。一周来，已经数不清是多少次了，就像是被下了什么奇怪的法术，只要有一点点的相似，他的思绪都会被牵向那个被藏在客房里的人偶。

上课的时候，打工的时候，甚至是走路的时候…为什么？卫宫士郎气喘吁吁地进了家里，靠在门上，外面血红的日正在渐渐沉下，屋子里的光影诡谲地变换着，最后彻底被黑暗吞噬—

这是月亮升起来前的黑暗，没有一丝光亮，来源于人类最根本的对未知的想象让他颤抖起来，但，这是兴奋。

在黑暗里，他看见那白皙颤动着的身体，纠缠着的四肢，紧密贴合的…私处。

仿佛被迷惑了，卫宫士郎踉踉跄跄地向着客房走去，在这黑暗中，如果是在这黑暗中的话，只有一次…一次也好…

箱子被轻柔地打开，锁扣发出"嗒"的声音，粗重的喘息声充斥着整个空间，炙热的温度开始上升。

"呼呼—"微弱粘稠的水声夹杂在沉重的呼吸间，卫宫士郎紧紧搂着怀里的人偶，偏凉的触感刺激着他，血脉喷张…

卫宫士郎睁开迷蒙的双眼，阳光刺在他的双眼上，他厌恶地抬起手遮住了，不想看见，这样明亮的世界，狂乱糜烂的夜晚过去了。

"哗啦啦…"静谧的屋子里隐隐响起了流水声。

"浴室？是忘记关水了吗…"卫宫士郎撑起疲惫的身躯，裹着皱巴巴地睡衣慢悠悠地走过去。

"杂种！是谁准你直视本王的！"锐利的红色视线穿透了氤氲的雾气，直直地戳进卫宫士郎的心窝。

"砰！"受到惊吓般，卫宫士郎猛地关上了浴室的门。他看见什么了？人偶在洗澡？还骂了他？

不！不可能，一定是产生了幻觉，那明明是个人偶，怎么可能活过来！

浴室里的水声持续响着，卫宫士郎用力咽了口口水，再次拉开门—

"杂种！此等无礼当以死谢罪！"这次什么都没有看到，一条湿漉漉的毛巾直接砸在了他的脸上。

"十分抱歉！"卫宫士郎抓起脸上的毛巾逃开了。就算再怎么不愿意承认，这似乎也是事实了，他坐在客厅里望着依然在滴水的毛巾陷入了沉思。

在那样浓厚的雾气里，他几乎没有看到什么，但就是那看见了的一点点，从刚才就萦绕在他的脑海里无法散去—

柔顺地贴下来的金发，圆滑的肩头，和沾染上水汽更像是人类了的皮肤，这是不同于白天在盒子里所见到的，也不同于黑暗中他肆意抚摸猜想着的，这是更为直接、暧昧的视觉观赏，尤其是…那双深邃犹如野兽的红眸。

想要他一直注视着，不要移开视线，不要闭上眼睛…

"？！"猛地颤栗了下，卫宫士郎发现毛巾的水已经泅湿了他大半的睡裤，而浴室里的人似乎还没有要出来的意思。

"那个…"卫宫士郎忐忑地再次站在了浴室的门前，礼貌地敲了三下。

沉默，可怕的寂静，里面除了流水声什么也没有传出来。

"你好？"卫宫士郎加重了力道再次敲了三下门。

依然，毫无动静。

不会是泡晕了吧？还是发生了意外什么的…他忽然觉得头皮上炸开了密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。

"喂！你没事吧！"门被用力推开，撞在墙壁上发出巨大的响动，雾气中是那人安详的睡脸…

一如最初在盒子里见到的那样。

"怎么…回事？"卫宫士郎伸出手，轻轻碰了下对方的脸颊，在温度的蒸熏下似乎真的带上了人类皮肤的柔软。

他搂住对方从仍旧不停地灌注热水的澡盆里把人抱出来—很轻，不是人类的重量，是人偶，货真价实的人偶。

那么，自己刚才所遇见的，到底是纯粹的幻想，还是真实存在的？人偶会活过来吗？

卫宫士郎匆匆收拾赶去了学校。

今天他也同样无法集中思想，脑袋里不时地回放着浴室里的场景，还有那个人不客气的清朗声音，而且…日落的时刻就快到了，要赶上，在月亮升起前的黑暗。

黑暗降临，再罪恶的事情都可以被允许，房间里喘息和肉体碰撞的声音交替不绝。

"唔…"又一次被刺眼的阳光弄醒，耳边似乎有些什么不自然的悉悉索索的声响。

"唰！"窗帘被不知道谁拉开了，无法直视的金色光芒笼罩了他的卧室，卫宫士郎眯起了眼，前方似乎有一个欣长的身影在晃动，阳光落在他的身上呈几倍反射出来，差点要灼瞎他的双眼。

"杂种！还不起来觐见本王，赖在床上干什么！"

是那个人偶的声音，他又开始幻想了吗？

"杂种！本王的话你没听见吗！快点起来！"紧接着连被子都被掀起来了—

"呜啊啊啊啊！你不觉得大早起地跑来掀别人的被子太失礼了吗！"犹如失去了贞操的少女，卫宫士郎紧紧地把被子抱在了怀里。

"本王饿了。"人偶就站在他的床前，双手叉腰，一丝不挂…

"啊啊啊！我知道了我知道！"在这样的白天看简直就是罪恶，完美的肌肉呈现出流畅的线条，皮肤莹白得恍若透明，所有的一切都暴露在阳光之下，难以想象他本身是什么…展现出来的姿态是那样的高贵不容亵玩。

会瞎掉的，会死掉的…卫宫士郎捂住了自己的双眼逃命一样跑了出去。

但是，该做些什么好呢？好不容易等来了那个人偶，如果只是普通的饭菜就太说不过去了，可…最近根本没有买菜的心思，家里只剩下茶泡饭的材料了。

要不然让他稍微再等一下，出去买点食材好了…揉了揉太阳穴，卫宫士郎疲累地走了回来。

"抱歉，食材有点…"未说完的话戛然而止，那个人趴在床边，孩童般纯洁，细碎的光斑跳跃在他的发间，静止得仿佛出自哪个大家的名画。

又…变回人偶了吗？卫宫士郎垂下头，走过去将人偶抱了起来，"下一次，下一次我一定准备好迎接你。"温软的话语喷吐在人偶的耳边，拂动了几缕金发。

庸碌的一天，黑暗，淫糜的房间，时间短的可怕。卫宫士郎将人偶放在了自己的床上，拿出了另外一床被子裹着他。

让我看着你的苏醒吧，让你的双眼注视着我。

月光温柔地照下来，面前的人似乎渐渐有了呼吸，胸膛开始起伏，有气息喷在他的脸上，但是并不温暖，像是濒临断电的小功率风扇，轻轻地凉凉地，一下一下地拍过来。

卫宫士郎睁大了眼，你现在是活着的吗？他摒住了呼吸，怕惊扰到对方，目不转睛地看着，一整夜。

你是活着的吗？还是我的错觉？

卫宫士郎的眼睛周围出现了很深的黑眼圈，每日的疯狂和长时间的恍惚让他的精神状态在短时间内降到了最低。

你是活着的吗？告诉我，你是…

金色的眼睫抖动着，抖动着，慢慢张开了，隐藏在下面红玉的双眼展露出来，带着一层薄薄的水汽，与人类一样，有着未睡醒的迷蒙。

"嗯？"

"…你想吃点什么？"卫宫士郎有了抽自己一巴掌的冲动，这个时候应该说早上好才对吧。

"白切鹅肥肝、神户牛排、马赛鱼汤、小牛胸腺、黑松露、古巴猪肉卷、玫瑰露鱼子酱、虾仁酪梨沙拉..."意外地对方毫不客气地点了一大堆菜名。

等等这些一听就是国外料理的连食材都没有吧。

"…早上吃这么多真的好吗？"

"杂种！竟敢跟本王讨价还价吗？"卫宫士郎感到一记有力的踢踹正中自己的腹部，"呜啊！"他惨叫着摔到了地上。

"快去！不全部做好了不准来叫本王！"

这大概就是叫自作死吧…卫宫士郎痛苦地爬了起来，当他走到厨房的时候，他忽然想起—时间，有多长？

他转过头，拖着没有完全协调的脚步跌跌撞撞地跑在过道里，"咚咚咚"的巨大声响回荡在屋子里，那个人再次陷入了沉默，没有反应。

"砰！"卫宫士郎还是摔倒了，在卧室的门口，他用力仰起头，床上那个人闭上了双眼，再次沉入了睡眠，死亡般的睡眠。

时间短得可怕。该怎样延长，他不知道。

黑暗交替着来到，一次又一次短暂的对话，有时候甚至根本不会醒来，中间的时间难熬得无法忍受，卫宫士郎的眼圈越来越深，精神越来越差，他谢绝了所有关心他的人的探访，索性请了假躺在床上，另一边是精致的人偶。

"该怎样做你才不会变回去？"忍不住问出来了，黑暗、黎明，他已经无法再承受这中间的等待。

"该怎样做你才不会变回去？"又问了一次，刚刚睁开的红眸看着他，带着些微凉，"把你的灵魂交给本王。"

"…是这样啊。"卫宫士郎露出了一个释然的笑容，"原来这么简单。"

"来吧，拿走我的灵魂。"卫宫士郎张开双臂拥上了身旁的人，那是在黑暗中他曾无数次拥抱的身体。

"呐，说起来你叫什么名字，我是卫宫士郎。"

"杂种不配知道本王的名字。"

"哎？"

"嘀—"拉长的警报突然响起，心电图上跳动的绿线变成了直直的一条，正在削苹果的远坂凛和默默坐着的露维娅惊愕地抬起了头，瞪大的双眼中泪水无法抑制的滚落下来。

她们万万没想到那个恶作剧没多久，就发生了这种事。

卫宫士郎，因车祸重伤昏迷，一周后抢救无效死亡。

卫宫宅的客厅中。

那只由于远坂凛跟露维娅的打赌而不知道从哪里订购来的装着人偶娃娃的华丽箱子兀然消失，仿若从未出现过一般，只剩下签着"卫宫士郎"字样的签收订单，跟一张充满着神秘气息的古老羊皮纸静静躺在原地。

制作方：某邪恶组织

感谢您支付的灵魂，享受愉快。

人偶师 Nought 留

End

by S酱


End file.
